The Most Dangerous Enemy of the Sailor Senshi
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Remake of a story of a similar story. The scouts meet an enemy that doesn't want to kill them, manipulate them, trick them or destroy the Earth. He wants to seduce them and as a result puts the formation of Crystal Tokyo in danger. NarutoxSenshi Harem.
1. The Kitsune

The Most Dangerous Enemy of the Sailor Senshi  
0  
Youkai/Kitsune NarutoxSenshi Harem  
0  
Strong Naruto  
0  
Story Start  
0  
It was another average day in the city known as Tokyo. Average by it was a normal day and not the kind of average where other worldly beings attacked and attempted to drain the life force of human beings or destroy the planet. In the past few weeks a phenomena had been occurring that placed the city on wide alert.

The first case was unusual and a conundrum to say the least. The police weren't brought in to investigate the matter until a third woman was hospitalized. What made this strange was that the perpetrator wasn't caught on film nor did anyone had a hint or clue who was behind it. No description, no DNA, and not even a clue to follow. It was a sunny morning when a fifteenth woman was hospitalized. All of them seemed to suffer from the same condition. They all had the same signs of exhaustion, but a relaxed bliss that was often said fable. They were exhausted and the only thing that matched the signs were 'extraneous' activity.

Tests were performed to hope to find some sort of clue. DNA was taken from every woman and ran through the crime database. Not a single match was made. The DNA was closely related to humans, even far more then the primate species. Though there was one baffling discovery in which scientist had to be called in. Trace amount of ancestries from numerous beasts. Feline, Canidae, Insect, a very trace minimum yet an intertwining DNA sequence.

Such a sequence was not only improbable, but completely impossible. No living being could have that type of DNA and be able to function because of the unique body type of each species, but yet here it was. The only other thing known was that these women all had the same partner.  
These women would disappear for over a day or so only to appear in the hospital unconscious.

Besides being tired from the 'extraneous' activity by the unknown 'assailant' there was no clue on what was going on. Saliva and skin cells turned up nothing. The police increased patrols and investigated where the women was last seen, but came up with nothing. While this was going in another group, an unofficial fighting force believed the perpetrator wasn't human. This group was that of five teenage girls who fought demons and other said creatures.  
They wore matching outfits in the form of white sailor Fukus with colored collars matching their mini-skirts, each there only unique color.  
As the girls entered the park their color schemes were Light Blue, Red, Blue, Green, and Orange respectively.

The first was a young girl, the shortest of the bunch composing of a height of 5'2 and her hair was done in an unusual style; An Odanga hairstyle composed of light blonde hair to be exact. Her eyes were curious and yet held a gentle kindness and curiosity. This was the leader of the five girl group known as the Sailor Senshi, Usagi Tsukino, AKA Sailor moon. She was the shortest of the group of five and was on the average slight, maybe a little bigger. bunch at a height of 5'2.

Next to her was an elegant and beautiful looking woman with long black raven hair. Her build was slightly athletic unlike her lithe friend. She was a few inches taller at 5'5 and her eyes were that of a deep violet. Her eyes were a lot fiercer, colder then the blonde hair girl and far more focused as well. This was the Senshi of Mars Rei Hino.

The next girl was slightly shorter with short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Her build was more slender and she was more reserved looking. This was the Senshi of Mercury Ami Mizuno. Her dark blue eyes were also curious, but more of a quizzical nature then innocent. While she didn't exhume the air of confidence the others did physically she was someone they could rely on mentally. Not to mention she had quite a pair of hips on her.

The fourth girl was the tallest of the group not to mention the most bustiest. She was unusual with long brown curly hair and a height of nearly six feet tall. Her eyes were a dark emerald and she was the most athletic looking by far. If there ever was a combatant ready among them it was her. The confident and strong posture was that of a fighter. This was the Senshi of Jupiter, Makoto Kino.

The last girl like her leader also had blonde hair, but it was mid-back length and not done in any special style. She was the second tallest of the scouts and had a nice build. While not as curvy as Jupiter she wasn't as slender as the others. While she didn't look like it she was also quite a capable combatant. Maybe not a brawler like Jupiter, but confident in her own right. This was the last of the Inner Senshi Minako Aino.

Using her special ability to dowse, Mercury was able to pinpoint a strange energy Phenomenon to a rather secluded park on the edge of town. Mercury pulled out a Mircro-miniature Supercomputer.

The computer was quite useful as it enabled her to make special calculations, scan her surroundings, track the movements of allies as well as foes, and determine her enemies' weak points. Synched up with her goggles, she could also which analyze the area around her and display information in front of her eyes and on the Computer.

''Over there! The energy signal is getting stronger!" Mercury pointed out, in the direction of an old bridge. Following their friends lead they came closer to the energy signal until they came unto a sight that shocked them senseless.

There were two people there under the bridge having sex. The first was a woman that looked in her early twenties with short black hair. She was wearing a green designer label shirt from the Maroc collection and Lipsy frill skirt. The man was wearing a White T-shirt and Jeans. The only reason the senshi could tell the two were having sex because at the angle they could see the woman bouncing up and down the men's length whose Jeans were unzipped and black silk boxers pushed down.

The man had spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. What stuck out was the fact he had Fox like ears and several fox likes tails down at his sides. After another moment or two they seemed to climax. After a moment the woman nodded off and the man pulled out. The energy seemed like it was sucked out of her in an instant. The men then straightened himself up.  
The Senshi had found the person they were looking for.

''You monster!" The Senshi of fire roared as she went on the move to attack. From a young age she had distrusted men; one would say she even almost hate them. Maybe it was the way she raised with priestess like values and virtues where innocence and focus were prioritized then sins of the flesh.  
''Rei no!''

The senshi of fire couldn't contain herself. She was what some would describe as fire and ice. Most of the time she was distant, usually distrustful of men and such, but there were those rare times she had a fiery temper. In her mind all she saw was a youma violating innocent girls.

''Oro?'' The male replied in confusion. His mind a still a bit cloudy from the lust. The sudden scream made his ears twitched and he wrinkled his nose.

''Youma Taisan!'' She shouted as she blasted a fireball from her index fingers.

The demon in question merely swatting the fire away as it was an annoyance. His face going from confusion to annoyance that he was being rudely interrupted.

His eyes focused and he moved in an attack position. ''Now, now Fire-chan. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to play with fire.''

''Bastard...'' She then fired the more powerful Fire Soul Bird which seemed to phase right through the demon. In an instant he was behind Rei with two kunai drawn.

''Look out!''

''He's behind you!"'

''Out of the way!''

''Rei!''

''In a single instant know death's sweet embrace,'' The demon whispered in her ears. His voice was surprisingly human, cold and emotionless. ''Move and she dies!'' The demon declared stopping the others in their tracks.

He could see the anger in their eyes. He could feel them just hoping for any opportunity to attack the beast that endangered their friend's life. There was also concern and a bit of hopelessness. ''Monster killers?'' He had heard quite a bit about a group of teenage girls destroying demons and such. He thought the stories were just the perverse exaggerations they told in the underworld. Seedy bars and such were a breeding ground for scum and grandiose stories. It was also a good place for a drink or picking up a one time thing.

''Hehehe...'' He had to chuckle at the fact that the ridiculous story of teenage girls that controlled the elements were destroying monsters in short miniskirts. It was absolutely preposterous yet here before him there they were. ''You kill demons and protect the Earth in those _outfits.'' _Naruto was amazed that material wasn't destroyed in combat or maybe they were.

He was also surprised those girls weren't the target of more powerful and equally adverse adversaries. The fact the fire one flew off the handle and attack was a rookie mistake. If he was serious the moment she screamed her head would have went rolling. Quick and effective. He had heard about the demons that this so called Negaverse had pulled from domains or syphon power from other realms to create. They were pitful bastardizations controlled like worthless puppets.

Brainless beasts that had little pride and when they had brain or pride they were beaten by teenage girls. Teenage girls if he remembered correctly could hardly scrape together a dozen attacks amongst themselves. Teenage girls who lived as civilians and did the normal teenage thing until needing to transform to fight. He could smell the hair care products and such in there hair.

The shampoo, strawberry...peach; pleasant smells, but didn't fit on a group of crime fighters. These girls should have been working there asses off with training and learning about the enemy.

With the girls in their outfit like the descriptions then surely the other things he heard about them was true. It was trace amount of things since watcher demons couldn't last long without a host and they only latch onto the demons who fought the scouts so they didn't know much of their personal lives. Watcher demons were like parasites were almost impossible to find unless you had a high intellect.

They liked to latch onto powerful brainless beasts and slowly feed off the strength of combat memories of other demons to sustain themselves.  
So from what he heard from the Watchers and what they observed from the civilians of the youmas they inhabited and how the girls seemed to conveniently showed up he was able to narrow down a few things.

One lived at a temple and there was few temples. That and the general populace of the world was stupid. He already knew the girl he was hold a kunai too was Rei Hino. He had seen her at pasting glance and this girl was a carbon copy image of her. The only thing different was that she was wearing different clothes. A person had to be blind and dumb not to be able to figure out there identities. The only other identities he was aware of for sure was the Senshi of Moon and Jupiter. For heaven's sake who else in this city had a hair style like the blonde's or was tall like that girl?

''Like we would care about the opinion of a rapist like you,'' Mars spat out angrily.  
Naruto could only sigh. Leaving it to a human to jump to conclusions.

''Rapist? The hell gave you that idea? I'm just a demon who likes sex...'' He answered cheekily. He decided to have a bit of fun with her. Naruto dropped the kunai and grabbed a hand full of Mars rear. ''And I'm like what I'm feeling. Very nice.'' He wonder just how the chest on the scout in green felt or maybe the blue haired girl. She had nice hips. He didn't have much time to ponder this as the action had set off the Senshi of Fire.

''You bastard I'll kill!'' She roared and went on the attack. Her face seemed to tighten in a snarl as she struck where Naruto was only for him to phase out of existence.  
''Whoo!'' A whooping cry echoed throughout the park. The blond sped across the park with cat like elegance. Each movement was set with a pace like a gazelle. When he leaped it was as time slowed down. His clothes didn't seem to wrinkle despite all the movements. With ease he landed on one of the poles by the bridge with ease. Perched like a bird he grinned like a child winning a prize.

''We can't let him escape!'' Jupiter declared as she went on the attack. The sky had darkened after this declaration. Naruto didn't hear the girl's battle over the thundering; maybe it was the ringing from being struck by a lightning bolt. Damn lightning bolts! They were as fast as light or was it faster? The blond, slightly singed fell off the bridge and was surrounding by the Senshi. It was foolish, they should have followed up with attacks with unparalleled speeds until he was dead. Another demon would have taken advantage to kill them. He decided to taunt them and catch them off guard.

''You have to do better then that Thunder-chan. When I was still human my so called best friend shoved a hand covered in lightning through my chest ripping apart my lung. Lightning and Fire...they have no longer have effects on me.'' He declared, startling the girls. Once Human? Lightning covered hand shoved through his chest. With that he spun releasing a burst of wind sending the girls in flying in all directions.

''It's sad...the demons and off worlders are having trouble with young teenager girls who hardly have more then a dozen of attacks between them.''  
Suddenly dense clouds of mist began filling the area chilling him.

''Aah...so the girls still have more tricks up there sleeves.'' He prepared to jump up only for his feet to be frozen. ''What the hell?'' He was then struck by a beam of light causing him to crash down to the ground. He groaned in pain and clutched his chest. He couldn't recall the last time he was hit with a light based attack. Not to mention he never did have the best of luck against Ice users either.

Naruto focused his vision to peer through the mist. It looked like the last girl was preparing her...tiara? _'I heard about that. The finishing attack. Sorry girls. I've been having too much fun to be killed off now.' _He shot forward and grabbed the girl who squealed in fright.  
''Sailor moon!'' Her friends cried out to her.

Ignoring her biting, kicking, and flailing Naruto turned to the other scouts and grinned. ''Don't worry you'll get her back. In a day or two.'' He said as horror plastered across their faces.  
Contrary to what they believed the demon wasn't a rapist. A seducer sure but in no way in hell was he a rapist. He despised those sick bastards that would force themselves on women and get off on the power. No, he was just consuming a bit of energy to help maintain his physical form so he could live in this world. After all he was doing a generous service to the female population if he were to say so himself. So the Kitsune deciding to make off with the moon senshi to learn more about this world he found himself in.  
0  
Undisclosed Location  
0

Usagi Tsukino not too long ago was your average school girl living in Tokyo. A normal teenage girl who liked to hang with friends and do typical teenage things. That all changed when she saved an abuse cat that was being tortured by Neighborhood kids. Now she found herself a Champion of Justice fighting to keep the earth safe from other worldly beings that wished to destroy it along with her friends.

At that particular moment she didn't feel like a heroine of justice. She found herself on a bed in an undisclosed location with a man, a youma that apparently prayed on females sexually. She couldn't remember the last she was so afraid. She couldn't help but tremble as she heard his foot steps up the stairs. She tried to move, shout, anything but it was like her body had a mind of it's own.

The door opened and he walked in, a fresh pair of clothes that looked exactly like what he was wearing earlier. He sat in the chair and looked her straight in the eyes.

''You don't have to be afraid...'' He said softly, reaching out to her. Finally her body had stopped reveling as she backed against the wall, whimpering. She felt ashamed that after all the evil she fought this man had reduced her to a scared child. This man, who had knocked away or shook off all her friends attacks. The worst part was had disarmed her of her broach so she couldn't transform and fight back. She was completely as his mercy.

''I'm not a bad guy really. It's just that I don't have the best of luck. My world has psychopaths trying to take over the world too. Unfortunately no one told me that becoming the reincarnation of the man, becoming the Neo Sage of Six Paths would lead to the toughest decision of my life. I didn't dare curse another child to my fate or to the others. So I took all nine beasts into my being and truly became worthy of the title of the sages successor.

The beast I referred to are the nine Bijuu of legend. I'm not sure if you have them in this world at one time, but these nine beasts were once one, split into nine parts by the first man to use chakra and create the ninja arts. I took a path that the worst of the worst in my world took. I took the path of immortality. I took a path of self sacrifice to help end the wars in my world and stop children from being raised as weapons. Only to wake up one day in this dimension to find mine gone. The best I can guess is that someone tampered with the past or future and my time-line was erased as a result...'' He stopped for a moment, noticing her questioning look.

''People think that changing the future has little consequence. That's foolish, the future is a result of what happened in the past right? The grand father act states that the Universe will act to protect itself and do whatever it takes to correct the time line. So if you change the future would the past not be destroyed or altered to make so that future is canonically fit to match that change?'' He shook his head.

''My power...my being isn't from this line. It's this power that keeps me bonded, keeps me alive. My powerful chakra is why I've lived for so long. Unfortunately I am not complete. Eight and a half beast live inside me. My father, he summoned the death god and took the creature's Yin, the Kyuubi's sealed and it along with himself inside of the Kyuubi, while the Yang stayed sealed inside of me. There are six element from my world. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting, and Yin-Yang.

Yin Yang are complementary opposites of a great whole. Equal yet opposite aspects. Yang, fast, hard, solid, focus, and aggressive. The Masculine aspect that describes me so well. Yin, Slow, soft, yielding, cold, tranquil...''

''Femininity...'' Usagi completed as her eyes widened.  
Naruto smiled,''So you get it now. I feed just enough not to kill or hurt them. The sexual energy, the Yin of women helps keep the balance. If I were not to keep a balance a number of things could have. I could simply cease to exist, but knowing my luck not likely. The Bijuu could break free and the world would have to deal with nine giant unstable beasts of destruction and there would be no way in hell you girls could stop them. I was just toying with you, not even using a tenth equivalent of a Bijuu's power and I'm sure no one wants that. I could blow up and takethe better part of half this planet with me in a chakra back lash. So you can see my problem. The thing is that these feedings are leaving me unsatisfied which is why so many women are...being found with the symptoms of Extraneous...whatever that blasted term those reporter of yours was using. I need to feed from a powerful source of Yin.''

''I...I see. I-Is that why you kidnapped me? A-Are...y-you going to...'' She turned red, stuttering up a storm.

''I was hoping to convince you to keep your friends off your back. Though I can definitely smell your ripe...potential. _Feeding_ from you would leave me satisfied for the better part of the way, but you quite parched and possibly in a coma.'' He said grinning.

Usagi never felt so confused in her life. She was kind of a lazy girl, but much brighter then people gave her credit for. ''I-If...say I were to help you. Would you fight for me and my friends?''  
''Depends...I would enjoy the gesture but I'm looking for an untainted source. It's faint, but I can smell that a man has touched you. Not sexually, but I prefer my sources to be unmarked if I can help it.''

Usagi tensed a bit at this. _Mamoru, _she thought of the man she loved and thought loved her. But he kept on pushing her away. Despite the relationship they were forming after...she paused and thought about it a second. After it was revealed they were reincarnation of past lovers...no, lovers wasn't the right word. They had just met. She was a little boy crazy, but she could be practical if she really focused.

''I've talked about myself so much...tell me about you. I'm curious to learn more about my guest.''

It took awhile but Usagi began opening up to the mysterious blond. Not once had he tried to force himself on her like Rei assumed he did when the event with the women found in sex blissed comas when the whole thing began. He listened to everything she said and didn't once questioned her intelligence or tried correcting her. Even when she got into it and a bit of her more childish aspect came out he listened to every word and then started telling some of his own stories. Usagi was amazed at how the two were so much alike. They both loved sweets, though he referred Ramen to sweet things more and a mini-argument broke out.

Then another one about cats. Naruto didn't have a favored animal, more impartial to Foxes and Rabbits really, but didn't really like cats all that much because of that blasted cat Tora. They even talked about nicknames, and even related in that aspect. He was the knucklehead and she was the crybaby. There discussion seemed to go on for hours as they shared more about there lives from civilians to fighters.

But of course everything wasn't going to be all smiles and sun-shines. Eventually they came to the more tragic elements of their lives; homing in on the more frequent of Usagi's life.  
''So after all you been through. Reincarnation and all that stuff. He just ups and dumps you? What a deuchebag.''

''No! He's not like that at all! I'm sure he has a reason. I know he loves me deep down.'' She said, tearing up.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. ''It's ok...little bunny.'' He said, using her nickname. ''The future isn't always set in stone. I know it's selfish but you should put yourself first for once. I didn't...I kept giving up and sacrificing for everyone around me and look at me now? I'm nothing more then a monster who can't even survive without sex. Ironic how only this shit happens to the best of us.''

''You're not a monster!'' She fiercely declared surprising him. ''You're the nicest person I've ever met. You don't judge me, or always get on my case, and try to force me to be someone I'm not. You just accept me as plain old Usagi.''

''It's because I know what you've been through, what you're going through all too well. I can relate to you Sugi-chan.''

Usagi blushed a bit at this, ''Sugi-chan?''

''I wanted to give you my own unique name. Sugi-chan when you're Usagi and...'' He paused to think about it. ''Tsukihime when you're your alter-ego?''

''I think...I think I would like that.''

''I should be getting you home now. You're friends are probably having a fit and tearing down the city trying to find you.'' He said, his look becoming downcast.  
'''W-wait...could I stay here just a little longer?'' It wasn't that she wanted her friends to worry, but he just seemed so sad. She hated it when her friends were sad or hurt.  
''If that's what you want...you're definitely going to have to come up with a cover story. I don't think your friends are going to believe I brought you here just to talk.'' He said, finding a bit of piece of mind he had been searching for in years.

000  
Chapter End  
000

For some retarded reason the site is acting idiotic and my story can't be found so I'm reposting it again. Man this is annoying. Everyone please re-add this story to your communities.

0000

Just another idea that came to me. Often the most dangerous enemy is oneself. A lot of focus in this series seemed to be loyalty to the moon cause and all that other stuff. As far as I know when the other girls finally developed an attachment to a guy something messed up happen or such.

So what would be the most dangerous enemy to the Senshi? One that was not trying to kill them or manipulate them. Just a guy from the 'other side' that seduces them into a different way of thinking without enslaving them or that other crazy shit people come up with. One whose actions would jeopardize Crystal Tokyo by drawing the girl's attention elsewhere and to give into their carnal desires.

Anyway let me know what you guys think of the revision. Anyway I asked previously to suggest a girl you won't see done next. This does not effect the story. The order of things is still interchangeable. It does makes it easier for me not to worry about which order to go in as you all pick it for me. Once again let me know what you all think about this revision.  
0  
Ami: 3  
Rei: 3  
Minako:2  
Makoto:Vote 2


	2. More Players in the Game

The Most Dangerous Enemy  
0  
Youkai/Kitsune NarutoxSenshi Harem  
0  
Strong Naruto  
0  
Story Start  
0

Deep in thought the Senshi of fire was beckening the Sacred Fire for a weakness of the mysterious new Yoma. Closing her violet eyes, she prepared to question the fire. A bead of sweat dripped from her smooth forehead, and flames licked her raven hair. Concentrating all of her energy, she focused on the image of her golden-haired enemy. A blast of wind shook her, and in the fire a scene flashed before her eyes.

_A city of crystal as far as the eye could see. Though the crystal shined a dull lifelessness as there were cracks and the foundation was rupted in every which way. Rei found herself looking down as thousands of twisted and inhumanoid shapes stained the ground with blood. By her side was a figure, his goldeen hair kept his face covered. His large cloak floated in the wind. His voice, was so lifeless and subdued. This is the price of your perfection. Do you see it? The world left in the hand of a bunch of teenagers brought in ruin. This is real life. This is no fantasy or a game. The human race has now almost gone extinct. I warned you this would happen. By nightfall the Earth will be no more as the beast known as Ten will ravage it like has many others throughout the years. And with my source of power gone. There is nothing that can stop it now.''_

The scene ended as Rei gasped. She glasped a hand over her chest as she tried to breath in and out. The scene felt so vivid, so real...Though before she could go and inform the others , a hand clamped over her mouth and a dirty cloth pressed between her lips.

Rei struggled against the arm that now came around her waist and clamped her arms down. She couldn't move and the panic she felt surged over her in waves. Before she could react sharp fangs had pierced into her arm, resulting into her screaming into a captors hand. Nausea filled her as she felt her body slowly become paralyzed.

''**So this girl is supposed to be one of those Senshi? This is disappointing.''**

**''There is a reason why the Dark Kingdom never became a part of the Master's alliance. The factions needed to unite in order to overrun the Moon Kingdm's pitiful defense and warriors. They wouldn't have last that long against true creatures of darkness.''**

**''It doesn't matter now. The master has sent Jourine to observe this latest faction. If they fell to still destroy the Senshi when they are missing one warrior then he is advised to capture the others as sacrifices.''**

Rei closed her eyes against the steadily building sickness that formed and grown in the pit of her stomach. The voices were inhuman, monstrous even by Yoma standards. Her heart began to weep at the fact that she might never see her friends and let them down. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was the sound of a familiar voice.

''Napper Demons huh? Weren't you warned never to hunt in the **Foxes's Den**?''

Rei awoke the next day, disorientated and confused. She found herself in a large room with an assortment of red and white colors. The Bed, the Furniture, and even her outfit was a mixture of red and white made of fine quality that the average middle class worker would have to work all their lives to afford.

As Rei sat up and tried to gather her bearings the Kitsune known as Naruto entered the room. ''I see you're awake. Good.''

''You,'' The senshi of Fire hissed as she instictively reached for her transformation trinket only to realize it wasn't on her.

''I wouldn't bother. This part of my dimension is designed to prevent any fire that isn't Foxfire from being used. I'm not the enemies you've dealt with in the past. I don't make stupid decisions.''

''You monster? You sent those Yoma after me! You plan on violating me just like all those women!''

Naruto titled his head at the accusations. ''And I suppose you're going to accuse me of playing mind games on your little friend as the reason why she seemed set on trying to convince you guys I wasn't evil? Am I right?''

''Because you did! I don't know what you did to Sailor Moon, but I'll break your hold somehow!''

''There is no hold you silly girl!'' he responded as he clapped his hand twice. A maid walked in carrying an assortment of breakfast foods. ''Didn't know your taste so I had various foods prepared. It's not poison and I'm not going to try and intentional hurt you in any potential way or even try to act careless so it's unintentional! I promise! Kitsune's honor!'' he said, as he flashed a grin.

Looking down at the food and back at Naruto, Sailor Mars still was suspicious of the Yoko's motives. She was well aware that certain creatures from Mythology, particular Kitsune couldn't break a vow once it was made for fear of death. Or was it losing their tails and power? Either way she did take notice of how he worded it. She wasn't quite sure how much wiggle room he had from the wording, but she knew that Kitsune could be cunning and mischevious so she had to be on her guard.

But her stomach growling due to the fact that it was late in the morning and throw in the fact she was kidnapped early last night resulted in a very hungry young girl who had a hard time concentrating because of how damn delicious the food smelled.

Sensing her hesitance Naruto had the maid tried some food to prove it wasn't poisoned before the Senshi of Fire chowed down. When she was finished she decided to question the Kitsune.

''Why? Why did you save me from those...''

''Napper Demons?'' he finished. ''I don't like them. They kidnap people and sell this as food or sex toys in exchange as a quick means of gaining power instead of working for them.''

''And you just happened to me miracolously in the area?''

''No I was hunting for Yakos. You see there are two base classifications of Kitsune. Yako or the mischievious or often malicious foxes that humans often encounter and classify all Kitsune as. I, am a Zenko; benevolent since the day I was born. In factor I've literally just encountered Lady Inari herself. A handful of powerful Yakos have in fact landed on earth. She asked me to help capture them. There is six in all and each is a master in one of the Kitsune Craft. There is one like me who has powerful Kitsune Seduction. Another who can use Kitsune-Bi. One who can possess even other high level demons with ease. A shapeshifter that is so talented that he has managed to overcome the weakness of what form he takes normal vunerabilities. And the ones to really look out for are the ones who can use Realms and Illusions. They can alter and control reality by different means. I thought, with my ability to peer over the entire Earth at once and listen to all I would be able to find them, but those bastards are quite tricky, even by my standards. I just happen to have had my ears open and heard those Napper Demons get their hands on you. Which is why I want to extend an Olive branch. I help you girls and you help me.''

''And how do I know this isn't just some trick? For all I know this could be a trap and those Kitsune are your buddies helping you get closer to us?''

Naruto chuckled and stroked his chin. ''You're a sharp one. I like that.''

''Well don't...I still haven't forgiven you for all those women you've assaulted you pig!''

''Hey! Those women were willing you know.''

''And how do I know it wasn't your Kitsune Seduction Magic?''

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. ''I suppose you got me there.'' _Hhm, she's determined not to trust me until I really prove myself. Maybe if I can curry favor with another one of the Senshi she might change her mind. Maybe that one with the huge...talent? Then again the blue haired one had nice hips and a sort of cuteness to her. _

He snapped his fingers as Mars transformation Trinket materalized. ''Word of advice. If you run into them try tog et the small white ball. They'll have to aid you if they do. I have reason to believe their power might be transferred into their ball to keep me from tracking them. Remember all that was said here Senshi. What's to come is bigger then you, me, or your team.'' And with that last statement the Kitsune opened a one way portal to Cherry Tree Hill.

000

Chapter End

000

Damn...I wanted to update Shinobi Chronciles before I went to class, but this one took so much focus and writing. Anyway if I'm remembering the votes then Ami is the next focus. Ami who is my favorite as she is a Covert Pervert. Don't believe me? Check on Tropes and Idioms. Anyway enjoy this chapter as it'll probably be another month before I update this story.


	3. The First Yako Strikes

The Senshi's Most Dangerous Enemy  
0  
Youkai/Kitsune NarutoxSenshi Harem  
0  
Strong Naruto

0  
Story Start  
0

Ami Mizuno had always been chronically the loneliest of the Senshi. Unrivaled academic dominance was something she held onto for many years. Even her deep friendships with the other Senshi couldn't overcome her complete loneliness. So much of her time was eaten up by her grades so she could be a doctor like her mother.

This uncertainty when reacting to regular classmates did not help. Being the center of attention was not an ideal situation for her considering her classmates formed their own opinion of her being an insufferable genius without any reason.

The clic-clac of her black Mary Jane shoes echoed with each step through the moderately empty hallway as she made her way outside of the school; her mind on the situation about this mysterious Yoma and how they were going to deal with him.

"Oh hey look! It's the Queen of ice!" one boy amongst a group of thugs pointed at Ami. The group in question were a bunch of delinquents who weren't too bright and liked to party more then anything. The leader of their gang in question was a boy who tried to bribe Ami to do his homework for him, but of course considering that the Senshi of water was the kind of person who wouldn't endorse in that sort of thing the boy ended up getting a low grade and having to repeat a grade. ''Looks like the little nerdling is along as usual.''

''Hey Mizuno!I like'em nerdy! Why don't you come and be my gal!'' one of the group said with a grin as he grabbed her wrist and tried to force a kiss on her with exaggerated kissing motions.

''Let go of me!'' Ami protested as she tried to yank out of his grasp. By her nature Ami wasn't a fighter, even her powers as a Senshi played more of a defensive role.

''Hey! Get your hands off her!'' The voiced belonged to none other then the strongest of the four inner Senshi Jupiter.

''Oh man here comes another one of those freaks! Let's head out!'' the leader of the group said as they fled.

''Are you okay Ami-chan?'' the most 'talented' of the Senshi asked as joined her. ''Were those creeps picking on you again? If you want I can go take care of those guys!"' Makoto said fisting her hand.

''N-No...it's okay. I don't want you to get into trouble just for my sake.''

''Well you have to stand up for yourself Ami-chan. Because the...''

''...the bullies won't stop unless you awaken that courage from within and turn the tables. A spin on quite the standard advice one would say.'' a voice finished from behind them, adding his own bit of twist to the saying. Both Senshi spun around and came face to face with Naruto.

''You...'' Jupiter hissed as she almost on instinct transformed into her Senshi form.

''Are you that quick to blow your cover?'' the blond asked with an amused smirk as Jupiter growled and halted her action.

''What do you want Yoma?'' Makoto remarked as she noticed all the students had cleared out.

''First of all...I'm not a Yoma,'' the Kitsune reacted in annoyance. ''Second of all I'm not those chaotic morons who just cause chaos for the sake of chaos. Just because I'm not human doesn't automatically make me the enemy, in fact humans weren't aren't even the original inheritors of this world; the elves and other spirits of nature are the ones who hold the right to this planet. Unfortunately certain species had in their head that they are the masters of domains and hold the right to rule over all others and your type of reaction is reminiscent of those kind of people.''

''Naruto-san was it? You're not like the others? You mean no harm right?'' having listened to both Usagi and Rei's tales about the blond and figured that he would be better as an ally then enemy. If he meant no harm then there was no need to destroy him; especially considering if his story about those rogue yakos were right and being the one best suited to take care of them.

''I've been tracking the Yako who uses Kitsune-Bi. I lost scent somewhere in this area and couldn't help but come say hello to you ladies. You may not trust me but I'm hoping we could form an alliance of sorts as you girls aren't the only ones who would suffer if your enemies manage to take over the Earth. It wouldn't be the first time an outside force tried to enslave both demon and spirit races alike so what do you say?'' Naruto asked as he extended his hand. ''Truce?''

Makoto was still hesitant to trust him. It wouldn't be the first time their enemies tried to trick them with a friendly face.''We only have your word that there are these Yako running around? What proof do you have that there are rogue Yokos running around it's not you causing havoc?''

Makoto's was soon answered as the area around them began to warp and twist in some hellish nightmare as the landscape was contorted into a dark and corrupted nightmarish forest.

''That soon answer your question.'' he said as began walking in the direction of the mountains in the background. ''Whether you come and go depends on you, but I assure you in an illusion like this whatever happens in here your mind perceives as real so if you die in here you die for real.''

With little to no information on their enemy and where they were the Senshi had no choice but to stick along with Naruto and hoped they didn't end up being screwed when this was all over.


End file.
